Veritaserum
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Callidora Manlethrope is madly in love with Professor Snape and does whatever she can to get his attention. However Snape misinterprets this and does whatever he can to learn the truth behind her actions. Will he accept the truth? Or is Cal's love doomed?


**Hey guys! My birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I decided that I was going to write myself a Snape/OC fic. One of the reasons I did this was because A) I absolutely adore Serverus Snape. And B) I believe that he is one of the most amazing characters ever. Also I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write a Snape fic and keep him in character as much as possible. I tried my best to keep it as "real" as possible. I hope that all of you enjoy this short oneshot. **

* * *

><p>Callidora Manlethrope was in love. It wasn't an easy thing to admit seeing as how she had better things to do than cater to the whims of a man. Fortunately this was a one sided love and it was easier to deal with it. Callidora, or Cal, as she was affectionately called by her friends, smiled and shifted the books in her arms to a more comfortable position. She had just finished a lesson in charms with Professor Flitwick and instead of immediately rushing out of the class and down the hall to potions she stopped by one of the big windows to stare out over the grounds. It was winter, the beginning of February to be specific and the grounds looked beautiful covered in white, with icicles hanging all over the windows. She sighed dreamily. In her mind she could see herself walking out there with the man she loved. They would stroll down to the frozen lake and even though it would be freezing they'd place warming charms on themselves and stay down there contentedly. Cal shook her head ruefully and couldn't help but giggle. If Professor Trelawney had heard her day dream she'd go on for the next twenty minutes about how Cal couldn't ignore what the inner eye was trying to tell her.<p>

After a few moments more of looking out the window Cal realized that there was no one else in the hall. She pushed away from the window and her heart sped up in anticipation. With a determined expression Cal set off down the hall towards potions.

* * *

><p>Snape glanced over the students in his class room, a sneer on his face. Today he teaching a N.E.W.T level potions class and it was comprised mainly of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Snape sneered at the thought of any Gryfindor students being here. They were nothing but a lazy bunch. As for Slytherin...There were a few who showed promise but it would be several years before they were required to take this class. However...despite the fact that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were more competent than Gryfindor Snape could tell that the class was going to fail at the current potion.<p>

From his vantage point Snape could see that a Hufflepuff boy had added too many salamander tails and was furiously trying to rid the noxious smoke rising from his cauldron. Meanwhile a few seats away some girls from Ravenclaw were chopping their ingredients carelessly; much too busy gossiping to pay attention. Snape stood up and said cooly, "I didn't realize I was running a segment of the Daily Prophet here. 10 points each from Miss Turpin and Miss Fleet. Perhaps you'll return your attention back to the potions? And 10 points from Mr. Ledbury simply for being incompetent. Who else would like to have points tak-"

The dungeon door banged open and everyone in the classroom turned to see who it was. Snape scowled seeing that it was Callidora Manlethrope. She stood there in the doorway a lazy expression on her face. Spotting him a slow smile spread across her face and she said innocently, "Oh...Am I late again Professor Snape?"

Snape's hand twitched towards his wand. What he wouldn't give to give her a good hex...controlling his growing anger he snapped, "Be seated Miss Manlethrope. 10 points from Ravenclaw for being late." The rest of the Ravenclaws in the class groaned and many of them glared at the offending student as she made her way towards the back of the room. Callidora quickly set up her cauldron and after a quick glance at the board with the instructions she set about to making her potion. Snape sat back down, a scowl still in place. He loathed Callidora Manlethrope nearly as much as he loathed Harry Potter but while Potter was nothing more than a daft fool who had no knowledge on how to do anything but wreak mayhem Manlethrope was different.

Manlethrope played the fool coming to class late or badgering him for ridiculous reasons but there was something else going on in her head. Something sinister. Snape fingered his wand again. What he wouldn't give to be able to perform the Legilimency spell on her. Snape suddenly straightened in his chair, his thin fingers clutching at his wand. Why on earth couldn't he? Manlethrope was merely a child, there was no reason for her to know Occlumency. He was a fullfledged wizard and if he could be a double agent for Lord Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore there was no reason he shouldn't be able to perform the Legilimency spell without rousing suspicion. With a quick glance around the room to make sure everyone was still focused on their potions Snape shifted his wand so that it was pointed straight at Manlethrope and murmured triumphantly in his mind _Legilimens! _

Cal dropped the salamander tails she had been picking up to throw into her cauldron and gasped. Memories, long forgotten moments of her life, came flooding into her mind. The day her mother bought her a Muggle dress to go into town...an image of flowers...the first time she saw Snape...suddenly the memories all seemed to be about Snape and Cal let out a wail. Everyone in the dungeon turned around to look at her but Cal didn't care. Someone or something was in her mind. These were private thoughts and memories and to have them laid out bare like this was almost too much. The young witch gripped her head and after a brief and pointless struggle collapsed.

* * *

><p>When Callidora opened her eyes it was dark and she was lying in bed. Struggling to sit up she realized that she was in the hospital wing. Beds were lined up against the wall and down the aisle she could see the light was on in Madam Pomfrey's office. Cal glanced around and saw that she was alone. Breathing a sigh of relief she shoved the blankets off herself and slid out of the bed. There was no way she was going to stay in the hospital wing doing nothing. Quickly Cal slid on her shoes. The sooner she left the better.<p>

She had only taken one step when lights flooded the hospital wing. Cal let out a short gasp of pain as the light hit her eyes. Whatever had attacked her mind earlier had left a head lurking behind, one that was apparently affected by light. Cal let out a groan and stumbled backwards back onto the bed, sinking down onto it while gripping her forehead. From behind her she could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling behind her.

Within moments the older woman was beside her, a cup in one hand and a stern expression on her face. "And where do you think you're going Miss Manlethrope? You're not well enough to go traipsing off!"

Cal opened her eyes and saw that Madam Pomfrey was offering her the cup. Without hesitation Cal took the cup and said sullenly, "I'm perfectly alright! I was just overwhelmed by the smell coming from Neil Ledbury's cauldron. I really don't understand how he got into N.E.W.T. level potions."

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Now enough of that. Drink this potion. It'll help with your headache and then you're getting right back into bed. I want to keep you over night to make sure you're not seriously ill."

Knowing it would be useless to protest Cal grudging took the cup and downed the potion. Instantly her headache melted away. Madom Pomfrey took the cup and said, "Alright dear, just lay back down. I'll check on you in the morning and if you're doing well then I'll let you go to class." With that the older witch sashayed off.

Snape sat in his office and stern expression on his face. It was night time now, the incident with Manlethrope had occurred several hours earlier and Snape was still puzzled. Prying through her memories and thoughts had not shown him the evil plan he had been sure was there. Instead Snape had found thoughts of...fondness. His lip curled upward in disgust. Snape was anything but stupid. He knew that those despicable children had no love for him. They feared and despised him. And that's just how Snape liked it. So for him to find these loving thoughts towards him in Manlethrope's mind could only mean one thing. Manlethrope was an experienced Occlumens. Snape's hand curled around the arm of the chair he was seated in and he gave it an angry squeeze. How dare she think that she can hide anything from him?

Glaring at the time piece on his wall Snape decided that it was still early enough for him to go pay a visit to Callidora Manlethrope in the hospital wing. He stood up and moved over to a chest where he extracted a draft of veritaserum and tucked it into his pocket. For a moment Snape wondered if anyone would catch him but he immediately shrugged that concern aside. He was merely a concerned teacher going to check on a student. Professor Mcgonigal did it all the time so why shouldn't he? He swept out the door.

Fueled by his intense desire to expose Manlethrope's evil plans, Snape reached the hospital wing in less than 10 minutes. Eagerly he opened the door and he was pleased to see that Madam Pomfrey had already retired for the night. He saw that the wing was empty save for one bed where a Manlethrope sized lump lay. Without wasting a moment Snape glided forward to the bed and with a swish of his wand closed the curtains around it. Another swish provided a silencing charm. Manlethrope didn't stir as he reached down and picked up a glass of water next to the table. No doubt left there by Madam Pomfrey in case her patient got thirsty in the middle of the night. Snape shook his head in disgust before pulling out the veritaserum and tipping the potion into the glass.

* * *

><p>Callidora was deep in sleep when she felt someone shaking her awake. Waking up she peered blearily at whoever it was and yawned, "What's going on? Am I late to potions again?"<p>

There was no response and Cal frowned suddenly wide awake. Unable to see who it was standing over her the young woman demanded, "Who are you?" She struggled to sit up feeling defenseless on her back. However before she could ask anymore questions the shadowy figure held out a glass of water and Cal immediately relaxed. Madam Pomfrey. Probably with another one of her potions. Feeling slightly annoyed Cal took the cup saying, "You should have just said it was you Madam Pomfrey instead of frightening me half to death."

not waiting for a response Cal downed the drink and frowned when she realized it was water. "You woke me up to give me water?"

"_Luminos._" The spell was uttered in the familiar silky tones of Snape's voice and Cal nearly died when Snape appeared in the sudden wand light.

"Pr-Pr-Proffessor?" The words squeaked out of Cal's throat and Snape smiled triumphantly.

Conjuring a chair out of thin air Snape regally sat down upon and said, "Yes Miss Manlethrope, it is I. Shall we get started?"

Cal gulped and asked hesitantly, "Get started with what?"

The triumphant smile was back and Snape replied cooly, "With finding out the truth of course. What are you hiding from me?"

At this point Cal would have normally given a witty response but when she opened her mouth she blurted out, "That I'm in love with you." Horror filled her and silence filled the small area.

With wide eyes the young witch watched as Snape's lip curled upward in disgust and he snapped, "In love with me? You and I know that's nothing more than a cover up. What are you really up to?"

"There is no coverup Professor," said Cal truthfully and miserably. "I really am in love with you. All I want to do is become closer to you."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he asked stiffly, "Then why do you insist on coming to class late and acting belligerent? You're hiding something, I know it!"

Cal burst into tears and sobbed out, "I'm not hiding anything! I love you Professor and the only way I can get you to notice me is if I come to class late! I make you angry on purpose so I can get detention with you!" There was no response to this statement and only the sounds of Cal's sobbing filled the small space.

Finally Snape spoke, a peculiar expression on his face. "It appears as though I have made a mistake."

Cal sniffed and replied, "You can make as many mistakes as you want Professor. I'll still love you."

Snape pulled his wand out and said stiffly, "Lay back down Manlethrope."

Without hesitation Cal lay back down in the bed and she stared up at Snape with wide, expecting eyes. The Professor placed the tip of his wand against her forehead and said, "It's not very often that I admit that I'm wrong but in this case I can graciously admit it. _Obliviate_."

Cal blinked up at him in confusion and Snape turned on his heel and swept out of the hospital room.

* * *

><p>Two days later Cal exited Charms and went by her usual window to loiter before Potions. This time instead of dreaming about Professor Snape she scratched her head in confusion. The last potions class seemed to blur in her mind. All she remembered was entering the class. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital wing apparently having passed out. Cal sighed. Knowing her luck Snape probably thought of her as a complete idiot. A scowl settled on her face. It was probably Neil Ledbury, he was a complete git when it came to potions. How he had ended up in the N.E.W.T.'s level was beyond her. Cal was pulled from her reverie when a straggler to another class dashed by. With a sigh she adjusted her books and head to class.<p>

When Cal entered the classroom everyone was busy creating a Calming Draught. Snape immediately appeared before her, his usual sneer on his face.

"Too good to come to class on time Miss Manlethrope?"

Cal's heart fluttered and she replied innocently, "I could have swore that I got here on time Professor, I guess my time piece is off."

Snape turned from her and drifted over to his desk while saying, "I grow weary of your tardiness Miss Manlethrope. See me after class."

Today's class couldn't end soon enough for Cal. The bell had barely rung before she flew around her desk and over to where Snape sat behind his.

"You...you wanted to see me sir?" Cal silently cursed herself for sounding breathless.

Snape leaned back in his chair and didn't speak until the last person left the room. "Be seated." When she sat down he continued. "As stated previously, I will no longer be tolerating your tardiness. You will have detention for the next three months to see if I can cure you of this...problem."

Inwardly Callidora cheered. Outwardly she gasped indignantly and cried out, "For the next three months? But, that's so long!"

"Does it look as though I care? You will report to me two nights a week starting tomorrow. Now get out of my sight!" Snape waved his hand dismissing her.

"...yes sir." Cal stood up and left the room. Once she was safely out of sight Cal let a cheer. Two nights a week for three months? This was even better than the time Snape had given her a 6 hour detention! Cal sighed dreamily. She was a fool to be head over heels for someone who would never love her back. But despite that Cal was happier than she had ever been in her life. A soft smile covered her face as she walked slowly back to Ravenclaw Tower. Cal would treasure the time spent with Snape over these next three months for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile Snape was still sitting there in his class room wondering if he had made the right decision. He could hear her cheer very clearly through the doorway and was once again stunned that someone could have...feelings for him. Snape had no feelings for the girl but something about the way Manlethrope clung to her feelings for him reminded Snape of his own love...He shook his head slightly. It mattered not. He was merely a professor punish a student for bad behaviour. There was no law against that. Snape stood up and with one last glance around the dungeon he swept out of the room to go make preparations for his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Did I fail or succeed? <strong>Please leave a review telling me what you think! <strong>hahahaha thanks for reading!**


End file.
